


that's because he's a good old-fashioned lover boy

by escape_thefuture



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crying, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Romance, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escape_thefuture/pseuds/escape_thefuture
Summary: A collection of 22 unrelated drabbles of 500 words or less based on sappy one-liner prompts I found on Pinterest.I. “I’m in love with you.”II. “Please don’t leave me.”III. “It’s always been you.”IV. “Shut up and kiss me.”V. “I’ve wanted this for so long.”VI. “I can’t wait any longer.”VII. “Can I kiss you?”VIII. “Can I touch you?”IX. “I missed you so much.”X. “Stay with me forever.”XI. “I thought you didn’t want me.”XII. “I want you. Only you.”XIII. “The way I feel when I’m with you...”XIV. “I’ll always love you.”XV. “Please marry me.”XVI. “Why haven’t you kissed me yet?”XVII. “Because I love you!”XVIII. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”XIX. “I can’t stay away from you.”XX. “I’ve been waiting all my life for you.”XXI. “I’m better when I’m with you.”XXII. “You make me so happy.”More relationships to be added.Unbeta’d





	1. I. Roger/John

**Author's Note:**

> My first Queen fic! I've had so many in the works for a while (it's ridiculous) that I can't manage to finish, so I decided to try my hand at a drabble collection.
> 
> If there are any love-related dialogue one-liners you have in mind that you'd like to see in general or with a specific pairing, make it known in the comments! Let me know what you think lovelies <3

I

There’s this thing about the way John grins; it’s as if his entire face lifts into pure bliss, like he’s just found the key to happiness and can’t help but bask in it.

Roger spends what could, admittedly, be called an excessive amount of his spare time thinking about this and other small miracles he’s discovered about John. It’s a strange phenomenon to him, so used to seeing attractiveness, approachability, and when he’s met his prize, then, _nothing_. A little spark seems to have ignited itself down deep in his chest where he never goes and fanned itself into an all-out wildfire.

There are so many words balanced on the tip of his tongue, too many to understand. John’s gaze is somewhere far away and all Roger can see is the line of his profile, the swoop of his hair, the delicate perch of his fingers over his bass. A knot has wedged itself into Roger’s throat and refuses to budge.

“Deaks…” he starts, and when John turns to regard him Roger holds his breath and realizes there’s no turning back.

“I’m in love with you.”

The sparkle in John’s green-grey eyes dims and darkens into something unrecognizable. The entirety of Roger’s body feels as if it’s been burned from the inside out as the air rushes from his chest, brain shutting off all at once. Their eyes, held in a stare, don’t move, not even when John sets down his guitar and stands, body turned towards the door. A hole is growing where he never knew there was anything…

“John, wait—”

John’s lips are soft and comforting, everything Roger’s daydreams held, and all at once the earth has been set back on its axis. 

There’s a shaking, fluttery feeling in him, something almost nauseating but so _right_ that he can’t bear the thought of it leaving. This is all new territory, a completely new frontier, and Roger is more ready than he’s ever been to launch himself in head first.

John’s grinning now, holding Roger’s face in his hands and outshining the sun without knowing it. Roger’s breath catches, releasing all the fiery, hot passion that was trapped in that corner of his soul for so long. He can feel John beneath his hands and this is _real_. Love pumps in his veins, sweeter than anything he’s ever felt.

“I know,” John says, and Roger thinks he’s probably always known.


	2. II. Brian/Roger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please don’t leave me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written while listening to “The Promise” cover by Superfruit.

II

The shadows cast along the walls keep the moonlit room feeling somehow colder, bathing everything in an eerie midnight glow. Brian’s hand reaches around blindly until he touches a table nearby to leave his keys on. The door shuts with a quiet, familiar _click_.

It would seem appropriate for there to be a thunderstorm raging just beyond the windows, but the whole apartment is silent, lying in wait. His skin crawls with familiarity, achingly similar to many nights spent alone and in suffering, wishing he had the courage to ask someone to do for him what he’s doing now.

The bedroom door is cracked open and he decides to forgo knocking. The hinges don’t squeak, the wood doesn’t groan, nothing is how he’s imagined it to be and Brian doesn’t know how that makes him feel. 

Roger is laying flat on his back over the blankets, dressed only in a large navy T-shirt and black boxers. His eyes float around to watch the dance of an invisible storm only he can see. Blonde hair tangled and fanned out around his tired, expressionless face with an air of hollowness emanating from his entire being, he looks like the most beautiful mess Brian’s ever laid eyes on.

He doesn’t acknowledge Brian’s entrance, nor does he give any reaction when the older man tentatively sits on the edge of the bed. Brian sighs gently, reaching out with long fingers to smooth a hand over Roger’s cheek.

“Oh, Rog…”

The near lifeless body under his hand tenses. A callused hand whips out to grasp at his wrist with fervor. 

“Please don’t leave me.”

Burning eyes hold his gaze and leave a coppery taste in his mouth. Roger weakly shifts himself toward the wall, leaving a barely Brian sized space left, but he takes the invitation—more likely plea—without comment.

They lie side-by-side, waiting out what Freddie would probably call the _in-between_. The people are all asleep, the candles all blown out, the cosmos have stilled their chaos for two lives paused in the darkness. Every inch of Roger’s left side is against his right, two puzzle pieces slotted together.

Even in the emptiness of this, with fear and desperation and prayers weighing down his chest like a boulder, every fiber of his being is live with electricity. Brian can hear the pattern of Roger’s ragged breathing. He listens as it softens ever-continuously until it’s reduced to the peaceful crest and fall that means he’s lost to sleep.

The cosmos resume their chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This one kind of came out of nowhere and got dark fast... yeah no idea. Hope you enjoyed it all the same, sorry there was only Maylor hinting, not much to sink your teeth into relationship-wise. Future chapter(s) will have some Maylor fluff, promise!
> 
> (Did you like the “in-between” thing? My parents watched BohRhap for the first time last night and in my re-viewing I fell back in love with that first Freddie/Jim scene which was my inspiration for this chapter. There will definitely be some Freddie/Jim in this collection)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts <3


	3. III. Mary/Freddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's always been you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm personally not a big fan of Mary/Freddie in any way other than platonically, but this line just felt like it fit them so well, I couldn't help myself! Sorry for another sad one. Hopefully, we'll be getting back into the cheesy romantic stuff next chapter. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

III

One of the cats seems to have tipped over a vase. It’s laying on the carpet fully intact, luckily, and Jerry sits idly on a chair beside it, looking up at her with big saucer eyes that know they’re in trouble but are pleading for her charity.

Mary sighs, fully and thoroughly exhausted, but replaces the vase and scratches the culprit behind the ears all the same.

The clock ticks in slow motion from across the room. Every second reverberates around in her head, agonizing in its consistency. What would have been an excited bliss of newly-wed phase has become a whirlwind mess of confusion. Every minute of every day, she’s left wondering where the fate of her love life lies, whether it’s truly here, with the clock and the cats, or off on some tour of the states, no partner to be tied down to and no woman in sight.

She doesn’t notice the door has been opened until it shuts, Freddie’s hand pressing it closed softly. When he turns around he seems startled to see her. She’d usually be in bed right now, resigned to falling asleep alone again.

“Evening, my love. You’re still awake?” The waver low in his throat isn’t comforting in the least.

“You know why, Freddie.”

He makes no move toward her, still cowering by the door, so Mary stands and approaches him. Freddie’s quivering fingers reach out to touch her cheek, and she lets him, which seems to surprise them both.

She can no longer feel any tug from the little thread that used to wrap around their hearts, connecting them at all times from any distance. It’s hanging loose, frayed at what used to be Freddie’s end, trailing from her like she’s a lost dog with no one to hold her leash. Freddie looks at her with these wide, glistening doe-eyes; they know they’re in trouble but are begging for her charity.

“I can’t keep doing this, you know that…”

Freddie’s hanging onto her like a life jacket as he drowns. She knows that in many ways she’s just that; the last thing keeping him afloat, the last sense of normalcy in the sea of press and fans that will drag him under so fast he won’t even get a last gulp of oxygen.

“It’s always been you, Mary—,” he takes in a sharp inhale, “—you’re everything to me.”

She smiles at the streams flowing down both of their cheeks and takes his hands in hers.

“I know we both wish that were true.” The water is filling up his lungs. “You’re going to have a very difficult life, Freddie.”


End file.
